Trance and Courage
by rubymonkey
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome son has to find a mate. will he chose the girl from his past or the slut?
1. Chapter 1

-1Inuyasha and Kagome are rulers of the Western Lands. They also had a son named Trance or people call him Prince Trance. He was a hot, well built man and the guys of my dreams.

I'm a Princess of the Northern lands. My name Courage or people call me Princess Courage. And I'm the second daughter of Queen Love. Or as I like to call her Queen Dork. The other daughter is an evil girl named Bravery. Or Stupid.

Well, one day the family of the western lands were coming to visit. Trance was about to meet the two girls, he was suppose to pick one to get married too. Their were about to enter the house.

When I ran through the door and fell on top of Trance. The impact was so intense that we fell to the ground. I look at the guy, I felt on and saw that is was Trance. I said sorry so many times my mouth was in a O shape.

C- Hi, I'm Courage and you are?

T- Hi, I'm Trance

B- Get off of my man sis.

C- Oh really you couldn't get a guy if he fell right in front of you.

B- MOMMMMMMMM!

QL- Courage, get off that's Bravery's mate.

C- isn't that his chose.

T- Can you get off me

C- Sorry

B- Good one Courage

C- You are so lucky we have guest or I'll rip your brains out (if you had any)

B- Mom Courage being mean again.

QL- Go to your room Courage.

C- Its was nice to meet you.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I went to my room, but I heard the whole talk. I was shocked that Trance picked me. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.

C- Is it true? You pick me?

T-Yes

G- Courage I need your help with something.

C- do you mind?

T- No, but I get to help.

C- OK

We walk to the training ground with the guards to train them. When that was over Trance and I went to my room.

T- Courage you do know that we should get to know each other.

C- I already know you T.T..

T- Wait, no one called me that expect my best friend. You're the Courage of the past.

C- Yes, Are you mad?

T- No, should I be?

C- No, I just thought that maybe you would ran and chose the slut over me……

I almost went on and on until Trance kissed me full on the lips. We kissed with passion that we didn't know we had. Tance's hands started to rise up my shirt and took it off. I rose my arms and the shirt went off. We were laying on the bed making out. When the door flew open and Queen Dork and Stupid came in. Trance growled ( half-dog demon) and covered me.

C- What do you want?

B- My Man.

C- excuse me he picked me.

QL- Sorry, but your to young.

C- GET OUT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They went flying through the door like lighting . Trance and I got dress and came downstairs to find. Trance's parents in tears and mine so happy ( you wanted to punch them). They were laughing. And Trance and I got scared to lose each other again.

C+T- What's going on here.

QL- Sorry, but you can't get mated in the contract.

C- What let me see.

I look through it and found a foil in their plan.

C- I can get mated.

They looked pissed.

C- right here.. The beginning of it.

QL- So what it says the daughters of Queen Love.

C- Right to the daughters. I'm not your daughter.

QL- you are to.

C- no, I'm not if I am then where is my birth certificate and records of me.

QL- I burn it ( she looked so proud to bad that didn't work.)

C - then you burned your daughter legal documents.


	3. Chapter 3

-1I looked at Trance and his parents, they looked happy. And Trance looked sexy. I went over to Trance and said….

C- So I can get mated.

Then I kissed Trance on the lips with tongue. We broke apart, I could've sworn that Queen Love and Bravery were about to kill something. They did that Trance and Trance's parents and I ran for it….

C- Can you show me your guy's castle?

I-No

K- Inuyasha

I- What I mean is "No" because Trance will.

C- Ok then

T- Lets start with getting there.

C- That fine with me.

The ride to the castle was uneventful. But when we reach the castle. Trance and I ran to his room. When we entered his room. Trance pushed me to the door and started to kiss me. Trance lock the door and throw me to the bed. And we were making out, when Inuyasha and Kagome came in. Trance almost kill them.

T- What do you want?

I- we need to tell you something Courage.

C- OK.

Everyone came downstairs to hear want he had to say.

I- Do you know what we are?

C- yes, your demon or maybe half-demon. Am I right or wrong?

K- how did you know?

C- Trance told me. Did I do something wrong?

I- no, I just thought he didn't tell you.

C- He did in the past.

Then I left them confused downstairs. But when Trance saw me leave he left to follow me. We ended up in his room again. But this time Trance lock the door and block the door. He didn't want to be interrupted again. After the night we were the normal and mated couple.


	4. Chapter 4

After the new mated couple came downstairs. Everyone was confused about Courage answer.

I- What did you mean when you said " in the past"

C- I was the little girl that came over here.

I+K- NO WAY!!!!!

C+T- YEP J

T- She told me at her castle.

K- O so that is why they wanted to kill us.

C- No they wanted to kill us because I got the guy and Bravery wanted him but didn't get him.

K- Well I'm glad that you got him and not that B.

While they were talking so were the boys.

I- Did you tell her that she can't leave and that her life has been extended.

T- No but she won't care Watch.

And after that the boys went back to the girls.

T- Hey Courage would you care if your can't leave me or that your life is extended.

C- No, not at all.

T- told you

And they kissed.


End file.
